


Время выравнять стороны

by Quiddey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddey/pseuds/Quiddey
Summary: Ширабу тащится от Ушиджимы, и Семи тащится от Ушиджимы, и Ушиджима сходит с ума от них обоих. Но рано или поздно должно настать время выравнять стороны — или покончить с этим.





	Время выравнять стороны

Ушиджима распалялся в их руках медленно и трудно, будто набиравший обороты паровоз; зато, как и разогнавшийся состав, потом его было не удержать. Он либо хватал их обоих крепко и, если не мог никому вставить, вздрагивал бёдрами от мучительного желания, часто моргая и с усилием фокусируясь, чтобы не сорваться в бесконтрольную агрессию; либо распластывался, пока они вдвоём его обрабатывали, распахивал глаза, ничего перед собой не видя от удовольствия, и глухо постанывал в ладонь. Эти тяжёлые стоны перекатывались от грудной клетки к горлу, и Ширабу нравилось ощущать их вибрацию пальцами. И быть распластанным под мощью Ушиджимы он обожал.

Ему вообще всё в сложившихся обстоятельствах нравилось, и даже с озадаченностью и смущением из-за собственной развратности получалось справляться, — кроме одного.

«Вакатоши просто нужны двое, — ухмылялся уголком рта Семи, моя руки от спермы. Его мягкий взгляд на Ушиджиму колол Ширабу меж рёбер. — Один не справится».

Ширабу после оргазма предпочитал остаться с Ушиджимой, прислушиваясь кончиками пальцев к медленно успокаивавшемуся сердцебиению.

Ушиджима от таких разговоров опускал глаза, и костяшки его сцепленных пальцев белели. Только так он показывал, что его вообще что-то тревожит во всём этом, и непонятно было, что: вина из-за желания усидеть на двух стульях, сомнения или что-то ещё.

Ширабу прижимался к окаменевшей спине и бросал сердитый взгляд на Семи. Тот молча возвращал его — не печальный, не строгий, странный — и иногда дёргал плечом.

Хотя, думал Ширабу, водя губами по твёрдым мышцам, присутствие Семи здорово помогало, не только Ушиджиме, это стоило признать. Ширабу чувствовал, что его влечение к Ушиджиме иногда захлёстывало горло, приближаясь к одержимости, и тогда ясный, трезвый взгляд Семи удерживал в пределах разумного. Семи вообще среди них твёрже всех стоял на ногах.

Ну и в ситуации, когда Семи и Ушиджима были полностью одеты, а он был совсем голый, от осознания, что Семи смотрит, как Ушиджима его трахает, у него вставал крепче.

И всё равно Ширабу рядом с ним жгло и выворачивало.

Вот и сейчас он пристроился к Ушиджиме сзади, целуя и покусывая его шею, а Семи спереди облизывал соски, держась за плечо, пока Ушиджима ему дрочил. Влажные звуки мокрых от слюны губ на сосках, неторопливого кулака на щедро смазанном члене отзывались зудом, жаром, который не унимался с оргазмом, а только из раза в раз накапливался, и заведённый Ширабу энергичнее тёрся стояком о тесно обтянутый штанами зад. Он дёргал Ушиджиму на себя, Семи не уступал, и, наткнувшись губами на его пальцы на плече Ушиджимы, Ширабу куснул их в злом порыве. Семи зашипел, от Ушиджимы тоже послышался короткий стон — наверное, Семи от неожиданности прикусил сосок зубами. Прикрыв глаза, чтобы не напороться на блестящий, серьёзный взгляд Семи, от которого внутренности скручивало, Ширабу всё-таки затёр языком оставшиеся от зубов лунки. Фаланги прошлись по губам, толкнулись внутрь, и на короткий момент Ширабу позволил пальцам Семи поскользить по языку, прежде чем вытолкнуть их и отвернуться.

Ушиджима ритмично двигал рукой, и Ширабу привстал посмотреть: было что-то мучительное и сладкое в том, как чужой мокрый член, ровный и натёртый, лежал в левой ладони Ушиджимы. Ширабу сглотнул, и ещё раз.

«Кончи ему на стояк, а я оближу и насажусь ртом», — пронеслось в голове, и Ширабу спрятал горевшее лицо в горячей шее Ушиджимы и потянулся к его ремню, снова наткнувшись там на пальцы Семи, отталкивая их и торопливо, на ощупь, вытаскивая ремень из пряжки.

Семи на него больше не взглянул, и кончил Ширабу с ярким пониманием, как его это бесит.

Семи, хоть и не принимавший обычно участие в ленивой возне после, оставался рядом, посмеиваясь; в этот же раз ушёл сразу, едва попрощавшись. Ушиджима сел, упёршись кулаками в колени, и вдруг с силой потёр лицо.

— Я думал, нормально всё, — глухо сказал он в ладони и сжал переносицу, — что можно не выбирать. Хорошо устроился, — веско, с неожиданной злостью уронил он и поднялся.

Ширабу гладил подушечкой большого пальца пряжку его ремня, не в силах заставить себя поднять взгляд. Было паршиво, и съедало раздражение на самого себя.

Злился, как оказалось, Ушиджима не на него.

* * *

Снова позвал его к себе Ушиджима довольно скоро, уняв опасения, и Ширабу широким твёрдым шагом пролетел по коридору.

Семи ещё не было. Ловя редкий момент уединения, Ширабу с нетерпением снимал с себя рубашку, пока Ушиджима его целовал. Ширабу уселся на него, на короткий миг обхватив поперёк спины и замерев, вдыхая запах. Затем уложил Ушиджиму на спину, чувствуя желание улыбаться от его прикрытого ресницами тёплого взгляда.

Он уже облизал весь живот и теперь покрывал поцелуями грудь, а они по-прежнему были одни.

— Где Семи-сан? — спросил Ширабу, прижимая губы между ключицами.

Ушиджима опустил тяжёлую ладонь ему на лопатки и ответил после паузы:

— Не придёт.

Ширабу замедлил поцелуи, затем остановился. Эмоции, вызванные догадками, взвились внутри: жадность, ликование, торжество — но сейчас он от них отмахнулся.

Он навис над Ушиджимой на вытянутых руках, заглядывая в лицо. Облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Почему?

Ушиджима тяжело, устало моргнул.

— Занят, сказал.

Ширабу сел, прямо на его бёдра.

— Занят, — выдохнул он сердито. Семи всегда был занят и при этом всегда находил время на Ушиджиму.

Ширабу поднялся, натягивая рубашку обратно.

— Идём, — велел он Ушиджиме. Тот удивлённо сел, и Ширабу пояснил, зло улыбаясь: — За Семи-саном.

* * *

Кисти рук у Семи вздрогнули, когда Ширабу захлопнул за собой и Ушиджимой дверь. Семи вертел в пальцах телефон, отводил взгляд, и между бровей наметилась мучительная складка.

Ширабу много чего мог сказать. «И что, снова уступишь мне?» — с вызовом, чтобы его завести. Мог извиниться, мог признать, что ждал сегодня и Семи тоже. Мог признаться — себе, — что нараставший изо дня в день зуд был желанием внимания Семи, а бесило его, что Ширабу ему не нравился.

Но глядя в растерянное лицо, Ширабу не сказал ничего. Он обернулся на Ушиджиму, привалившегося плечом к двери, и остро вдруг ощутил, что все они слишком долго молча злились на самих себя и не чувствовали себя достаточно свободно, а затем шагнул к Семи и дёрнул его за рубашку на себя, впечатываясь губами в губы.

И сразу внутри закрутился восторженный, жадный вихрь. Не отрываясь, Ширабу схватил Семи сквозь штаны за член, сжал, отчего тот застонал, привстав на цыпочки.

— Вакатоши, — изумлённо выдохнул Семи, поворачиваясь к тому.

— На меня, — прорычал Ширабу, стискивая его подбородок и снова обращая лицо к себе, целуя и поглаживая большим пальцем ранку от молнии ширинки, которая совсем недавно впивалась тому в подбородок.

— Попробуй останови его, когда он чего-то хочет, — весомо донеслось от двери, и внутри всё согрелось и заликовало от одобрения Ушиджимы.

И Семи наконец встряхнулся.

— Ты жадный засранец, — оскалился он. Ширабу почувствовал его твёрдые пальцы в волосах, Семи навалился на него, тесня к стене, запустил ладонь под рубашку. — Я думал, ты терпеть меня не можешь, — прошептал он, и с каждым его сильным укусом в шею Ширабу вздрагивал от удовольствия.

Семи гладил его грудь, цепляя подушечками пальцев соски, и Ширабу не стал огрызаться, просто выдохнул:

— Нет, — и снова поцеловал, отчаянно сминая губы, восполняя всё время, что они не уделяли друг другу внимание, хотя оба хотели.

Стоило признать: в этой ситуации он был не только ревнивым, но и идиотом, раз не понял, что ревнует не Ушиджиму к Семи, а наоборот.

Ушиджима наблюдал за ними от двери, опустив ладонь на выпуклость между ног, и от его тяжёлого взгляда поджимались пальцы. Или от рук Семи на животе. Или от желания засадить Семи, когда Ушиджима возьмёт его самого.

— Только посмотри на него, — простонал Ширабу, указывая подбородком на Ушиджиму, и Семи обернулся, продолжая сладко давить на живот, мягко рассмеялся. Наконец всё было как надо.

Словно поток, грозивший смести плотину, наконец выровнялся.

Ширабу умоляюще посмотрел на Ушиджиму, дождался кивка и рухнул на колени, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной, но в этот раз не сглатывая её. Чтобы обнаружить, что Семи восхищённо ругается сквозь зубы, глядя на него сверху, и пальцы у него дрожат, когда он пытается расстегнуть ремень. Чтобы положить его ладонь на свой затылок, показывая, что он может свободно толкаться внутрь, держа Ширабу за волосы. Чтобы впервые услышать, как Семи стонет, когда совсем отпускает себя: захлёбываясь дыханием.

Чтобы даже у Семи, который всегда так твёрдо стоял на ногах, они подкосились.


End file.
